


Unlikely Meetings

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Concerts, F/M, M/M, Other, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt # 1 for the 'meet ugly' meme~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patster223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patster223/gifts).



> I have nothing much to say other than enjoy!

* * *

**-April 24, 2016; 30 Seconds to Mars Concert-**

Hermann links arms with Mako, his arms on clear display and showing off the tattoos of the Jaegers he has inked on his skin. Mako's grinning from ear-to-ear with her blue streaks reflecting the stage lights. The music from the fronting band is good but not to Hermann's exacting standards. His young charge, however, was looking up at the bass player of the band with something akin to adoration. 

"Mako-chan, see someone nice?" he asks as he slings an arm over her thin shoulders. She's deceptively weak; Hermann's seen her send men three times her size over her shoulder with aikido moves. Mako can handle herself and it's one of the reasons the Marshal even let them go to the concert. 

"...Hai. That one." She points with her chin, Hermann's gaze following it to the still-growing teenager close to her age. "He's like a puppy." 

"Careful. Looks like the puppy has a wolf as a guard." Hermann murmurs as he points out the lead singer who's watching over the bass player when they pause for the next band. 

"Would you like to bet?" She asks slyly, a teasing smile pulling up her lips. 

"On what?" He responds. 

"If this devolves into a mosh pit, the first person you hit is your date for next week's fundraiser." Mako says with a perfectly straight face. 

"Mmm. What will you be doing?" Hermann snorts as he carefully manuevers through the crowd forming. 

"Getting the puppy's phone number," Mako replies with a raised brow. 

"The hit..." He presses quietly as the noise level steadily gets louder and louder. 

"Face or you're off the hook." She hums as she sidles up to the stage, slipping through the taller adults with a dangerous grace.

* * *

It turns out that the crowd does, in fact, turn into a mosh pit. Mako's making her way back to him, picking her way slowly around head-banging individuals when she gets hugged by a complete stranger. 

"Alison?! So glad you could make it!" The stranger squeaks as he spins a very confused Mako around in his arms (which are absolutely _covered_ in the very creatures they're fighting). Hermann growls in the back of his throat and taps very firmly on the man's shoulder. "What, dude?" 

"Unhand my charge!" Hermann shouts above the music, his normally stiff approach not working in this setting. 

"Huh?" 

"She is **not** your friend. Unhand her." The stranger sets her down and Hermann reacts without thinking; he curls his hand into a fist. "Are you alright, Mako?" 

"I'm fine, Gottlieb-hakase." She gives him a look that says she could have handled that herself. He nods in acknowledgement. 

"Man, what is your problem?! She looks a lot like Ali." The man yells, his face slowly turning red. 

"You do not look before you leap I suppose?" He snarls with venom. Mako is under his wing, so to speak, and he's responsible for her. 

"Screw you, dude. She's just really pretty like Alison-" 

The red flashes across his vision before he realizes what he's doing. Hermann's fist comes into contact with the man's nose, blood spraying as it connects. Mako gasps as the man starts falling into the crowd. They catch him before he touches the floor where he'd most likely get crushed and Hermann isn't _that_ heartless. 

They manage to find the quieter booth corner and Mako goes to order ice for the man's nose. 

Hermann dabs gently at the blood, getting most of it off the man's face. "My apologies," he states with a normal volume. "This is her first concert. I'm afraid I've ruined it quite thoroughly." 

"'S fibe. I usubally get punched in the fabse." the man waves off his apology. 

"I'm going to straighten your nose. This will hurt." Hermann warns before taking the man's nose with his handkerchief over it to snap it back into allignment. The yelp is expected along with the gushing of a little more blood. 

"Thanks." Mako returns with the ice, Hermann pulling back as she hands it to the man. 

"I didn't know you could punch like that Gottlieb-hakase." She says as she looks at his hand. 

"That makes two of us Mako-chan." He murmurs dryly as he shakes his hand. "Did you get the puppy's number?" 

"Yes and no. He told me to think it over." She pouts as her brows pull into a faint furrow. 

"There is something else." Hermann states with certainty. 

"If I still want the number he'll quote Princess Bride and I have to tell him which character." Mako recites with a bright smile. "Unluckily for him, you and I have watched that movie more than is probably healthy. I will get it." 

"Hard-core. Is the dude at least cute?" The stranger asks after coughing blood into Hermann's ruined handkerchief. 

"... Yes. Gottlieb-hakase," Mako prompts, drawing the kanji for 'ask him out' in the air. 

"Ah. Mako-chan and I had a bet. Would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?" Hermann inquires. The man starts laughing, the crusted blood fluttering as he breathes in like a seal. 

"Dude! I had the same bet with Alison. Do you know a Technician Ramirez?" The man manages after several seconds of giggling. 

"Dating Officer Choi?" Mako asks with a sharp look. 

"Yeah! Oh man. I'm Newt." 

"Newt? That is not a name." Hermann huffs with a hint of disbelief. 

"Short for Newton, like, Issac Newton." Newt defends with a gesture of his hands. 

"Ah. Well, do you have an answer?" Hermann questions a little self-conciously. 

"Sure."

* * *

**-May 18, 2016-**

Hermann loosens his tie in a corner that isn't full of people or louder than the live jazz band. He's just about reached his limit and Newt is off getting them food bigger than a bite. Mako slumps next to him, her vibrant headband Hermann's work. The copper feathers were particularly hard to find but the origami flower made her deep green dress work perfectly. 

"Having a good time?"

"The wolf and the puppy both escorted me." She teases gently, nudging him with her elbow. 

"Both?" Call Hermann impressed. 

"They're pilot hopefuls so they both need dates. I got them out of taking reporters." Mako wiggles her eyebrows and giggles when Raleigh takes her hand for a dance. Newt shows up and he's vaguely disheveled, his sleeves pulled back to display the Kaiju. The food he brings, however, is very welcome. 

"The caterers were really cool about it." Newton says as he feeds Hermann with his fingers. "You looked so pitiful that they just handed me the entire plate on the spot." 

"Thank you. I am still sorry about that whole-" 

"I told you, dude, so worth that punch. Besides, having a complete cutey hit that hard was the highlight of my evening." Newt chuckles as he eats a dumpling and then feeds Hermann another one. "Promise." 

"I suppose it would be a tale to tell should we survive the Kaiju." Hermann hums as he picks up a sausage bit to eat. 

"We're gonna save the world and be rock stars." comes the confident reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Womb-Emancipation Day!~ I hope you have fun and get to hang out with friends. :)


End file.
